Not Like The Movies
by The.Worried.ChristmasOrnament
Summary: Lyric lives with her mom and sister. Her mom isnt the best influence on her. She has been drafted by the Sun Devil's to come and play Softball for them. Then he comes along, how will it all work out?
1. That would be the rude thing to do

**Hey, this is a new story. I am going to start throwing out some that I have written a long time ago, but never did anything about. This one is new. Just finished writing it. Hope you like it.**

**I dont own Twilight, but I can mess with them. I do own the other characters thought.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

I, Lyric Lily Kascar am quite literally going to throw myself off a cliff. Ok maybe not to that extreme, but I'm really sad right now. My boyfriend Chad Monroe just did the douche baggiest thing to do in the world and told me that he was breaking up with me over a text message.

I choose to live my life happy, but this is killing me. I was born and raised on the Quileute reservation. I grew up with all these people including Chad. He was the nicest guy in the world up until last Tuesday he started being just horrible to me. I didn't know how to take it at first, but I'm not one to give up on anything at all; including him. I tried talking it through with him, but he wanted no part in it. I said once before that I choose to live my life happy, but I didn't tell you why. I think you have to much to give in life to waste your time being unhappy. I'm going to live my life happy from now on. This is in the past, he is the past. I don't want to know what or who he is doing right now. I don't care. I cant hate him because that takes passion and I just have no passion for him right now at all.

Right now it's Friday after school. I'm glad that it is, but I don't know. I'm not going to throw a big temper tantrum and try to get him back. I don't want him back because I don't want someone who is gonna do bitchy things like that.

I call my best friend Adalyn, "Hey!" I say pleasantly.

"I have to tell you something. And its not good. Its really bad." She has this thing with her voice that she does when she's nervous. It like goes higher and then back to her normal voice.

"What?" I said urgently.

"Chad is cheating on you," she said in a pinch tone.

"I know. He also broke up with me over text me, but that's ok. I'm going to take it as a grain of sand. Maybe it was for the better. It was I can feel it." I said truthfully.

"Oh. Ok. Well lets go celebrate like two, hot single girls should. Lets go to the beach!" She yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Ok lets go. You walking or driving? I'm just gonna walk. Then it will be easier." I said throwing off my clothes and grabbing a bikini. I wasn't big, but I wasn't tiny either. I was no where near flat cheasted and I have a huge butt. I have long dark black hair. I looked like the typical rez girl semi-attractive, tall, lean and almond shape eyes. I love my eyes. They are my favorite feature about my self. I hate my feet, they are not proportional to my body. They are size ten and a half when I'm only 5'6". That is not normal.

"I'm just going to walk too. I'll meet you there in like two minutes. Bye!" She said and I heard her shut her phone before I could say good bye.

My mom and I aren't on good terms right now. She is sleeping with one of my teachers. She is a.. I'm not going to say whore, but that's what I'm thinking. She just aggravates me. She thinks that because I am in the last year of high-school that she can do anything she wants to. She is gone normally every night until one or two in the morning. Then when she does come home she remembers that she has to go to work in the morning at seven. She is a high-class lawyer believe it or not. Her and I are nothing alike. She has symptoms of mild depression and is not a happy person to be with, at least around me. She is a temptress is what I like to call her. She is really pretty, but look on the inside you will see the real person, or what's left of it any ways.

She is not home right now. Its not like she'd care if I was home or I was out doing drugs. She probably mad that I didn't invite her.

I hed out of the house that has seem to be getting smaller as the years go by, and start walking to First Beach. I spent most of my life here. Even when it rained; I still lived here. My dad used to always take me here, but then when he passed away I stopped coming for a while. Then I realized that I should go back because of all the memories that the place held for me.

I finally got the sand and the beach. The smell of the salt water was so familiar. Then I saw them.

The La Push Gang as I like to call them. They are huge muscular men who all hang out together. I don't like to hate on people so I wont, but they confuse all the time how they are always together. Like a pack. They all work at the auto shop that I have to frequently visit because of my stupid car. Ok my car isn't stupid it's a 2009 Jeep Wrangler, but the heater just doesn't like me, at all. They are standing in the water, and I look over and see a girl standing with them. She looks familiar. Its Addy. She is in love with a boy who is couple years younger than us, but looks much older than us. His name is Seth. I sorta like some of them, but they are probably taken. That's all good. If I'm meant for one of them I'm meant for one of them. I may not be though, but you know just go with the flow.

I walk over to them slowly. They all eyed me cautiously except Seth, who I noticed was talking to, and Addy. I looked at each one them there was one in the back it was Embry Call, who was frequent with getting into girls pants starring at me.

"Hey Addy and friends." I said kindly.

"Hey Lyr!" Paul said excitedly. His little sister and my little sister were best friends.

"Hows Payson doing?" I asked trying to a keep a conversation going.

"She's good. She's at practice right now with Laina, or she should be. I wouldn't put it passed them to skip and do something crazy." He said laughing.

"I wouldn't either. Laina is just like our mom to a tee." I said laughing, but on the inside I was dead serious.

"Don't say that. She's not that bad." He said remembering all the things about my mom.

I grunted in a half-hearted agreement. If he knew the whole story he would understand. I was trying to get Addy to notice me, but she was still engrossed in a conversation with Seth. He was looking at her with adoring eyes that shown love and excitement, even though they had just officially met.

"Have you met Embry?"Paul asked me pushing him towards me.

I wanted to turn up my nose in disgust but I chose not to because that seemed like a rude thing to do. I just smiled a fake smile and said, "Yea. I know him." I said looking at him. How could he do that to anyone? Just have sex with them and leave them after one night. Horrible thing to do. I looked at him trying to figure him out.

"Hey." He said in a seductive voice. Not impressing me at all.

"Bye," I said walking past him and heading toward Addy and Seth.

"Hey! When did you get here?" She asked me.

"Oh, I've only been here for like ten minutes." Lie one.

"Seth I'll call you later. Bye!" She sounded like she didn't want to go.

"Hey,if you wanna stay that's fine with me, but I'm going diving." I said it and she immediately perked up.

"You are not going without someone with you. What happens if you die?" She said yelling.

"Well if I die I will die. There will be no stopping it, but today I'm feeling lucky and I don't think I will die. But who knows there is always tomorrow." I said walking away. Lie number two.

"What about softball and Laina?" She said hitting a soft spot. Show no weakness.

"She can suffice or herself, and the Sun Devil's will find another star pitcher." I said with a poker face. "You know my motto that I live by 'dance like no one's watching, work like you never need money, live like there's heaven on earth and love like you'll never get hurt.' Then the other one I live by is 'Softball is life with the volume turned up, how loud is your game?" I said and she just huffed.

"Paul do you want me to pick up Pay tonight? I have go there whether or not." I said turning back to them.

"Yea. That would be cool. Just make her stay and watch she might learn something." He said laughing loudly.

"Kay, will do. Bye Addy, hope I don't die." I said and walked towards the cliffs.

"I'm coming with you." Embry announced.

"Whatever you want." I said monotone.

I was at the top of the highest cliff waiting for Embry,who insisted on coming, and Addy who also brought along Seth. Then the rest of the La Push gang decided to come. Awesome. I have nothing against them, its just I don't know.

"Go. Or are you scared?" Paul said to me.

"No, I was waiting for you to show me how its done." I said in a challenging tone.

"Oh, ill show you. Watch this." He said and gracefully flipped off the cliff.

"Oh Pa-Lease. My 90 year old grandma could do better than that." I yelled down at him. He was bobbing in the water.

I took a step back prepairing to hurl myself off the cliff and do an amazing trick when I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry. Excuse me." I said nicely as possible. It was Embry I ran into. What luck.

I ran at the edge and flipped as many times as I could before I hit the water.

The water was icy against my skin. I swam back to the shore looking for Paul. He was already at the shore line.

"No, I was way better." He said in a high and mighty voice.

"I think not. You are just making your head bigger. Just come down off your pedestal and congratulate the real winner." I gloated.

"Haha, Yes I will. Good job Paul. Why thank you Paul." He said moving from one side to the other acting like he was talking to someone.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." I said laughing at him.

It was getting cold out. I shivered. There wasn't far left to go before I got home then I felt a sudden warmth beside me.

"Hey, I'm going to walk you home." Guess who. Embry said.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you this here and now. I am not looking for you to get in my pants. I don't want to do anything like that with you. Do you hear me? So don't try anything?" I said cold as I felt.

"I didn't want to either." He said looking off in the distance. Wow that hurt my ego.

Pokerface. No emotion. "Good. Why are you walking me home?" I asked bluntly.

"Because you might have gotten hurt. Or something." He said trying to cover up the first thing he said.

What is wrong with this boy? Does he like me? Oh well, I'm not interested. Or am i?

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

**Review!**


	2. Ok, quit creepin

**Hey! I know alot of people havent read this one, but some people have and I want for you guys to tell me if its good or bad! Yes, or no. It will get better I promise! Dont loose hope in me! Please! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the people Whom I wished i owned, but I don't sadly. I own the people you don't know. Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

He walked me home and told me to have fun at practice. Wow, weirdo! Ok well, I have to get dressed for practice. I think that my coaches said that there may be scouts there from a few colleges looking for next years recruits. I have already have my sights set on the Arizona Sun Devils. One, my dad went there. Two, they have a beast softball team, and three: I wanna get the hell away from here. The faster I can the better. I feel bad for my sister, Laina. She has to deal with my mom for like four more years. I wish I was my older sister, Lauren, because she's already in college in Florida. She had a full ride from her scholarship in basketball.

I knew today was going to be hectic because we were not practicing we were going to have a scrimmage against the Annihilators. They happen to be the number two team in the gold division, but we are gonna kick their butt's because we are the number one team in the gold division.

I went into the bathroom and assessed the damage. My hair was a mess. Ok, what can I do with this? French braid and bun in the back. Lets go. I split my hair into three parts and start the troublesome task of braiding my thick hair. I got to the bottom of my head and pulled it back into a bun with a purple elastic because that is my team The Crushers color. I grab my make-up bag off the ground and slap on some liquid eye-liner on my top lid then some mascara. I have medium lashes, but I have like a million of them. I put on just a hint of eye-shadow and some blush. I looked like an actual girl. I mean I normally do, but I just don't go over board on the make-up. I just normally wear some eye-liner and some mascara and that's it.

I walk out of the bathroom and go into my messy bedroom looking for my uniform. Its on the back of my computer desk chair. I slip off my clothes that I was wearing and get into the tight uniform. I looked at myself in my mirror. I looked like a softball player. I was missing something though. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. Oh I know. The thick black lines that go under me eyes.

I walk back into the bathroom and look for my thick, black eyeliner.

"Found it!" I said as I looked on the counter under a piece of paper.

I daintily placed two huge lines under my eyes on my cheek bones.

The clock that hung in the bathroom told me it was twenty-five minutes till the junior Crushers game ended. I was ready.

Walking out of the door I set the alarm and grabbed my keys off the hook in the living room.

I unlocked my jeep and looked in the back to make sure that all my things were in there. Sports bag. Check. Card holder. Check. Good everything is in order.

I hopped in the drivers side of the jeep and turned on the car. Driving at a normal pace I looked at my surroundings. I loved the view of it here. You think I would get tired of it, but I think that it was hidden beauty.

I saw the softball diamond and I parked in a close parking space. I just happen to look to my left and I saw Embry. I had to do a double take and look at him. What the heck was he doing here? Oh well, I don't care.

_Yes you do._

I grabbed my bag and headed to the field. I could already see the other team sitting in the dugout. They were starring me down, or trying to at least. They're not going to do very good. Because they just lost there star all-around she has mono. Haha. We are gonna beast tonight. Like we do every night.

I jogged to our dug-out and saw our coach who looked flustered.

"What's wrong?" I said cautiously. When she has this look in her eye that she has right now, you don't want to mess with her.

"You are gonna start off soft and easy pitches then you are going to kill them. They just got there game on and now are coming back at us for beating them at the tournament in Seattle. They are ready for everything you will pull tonight, so do everything in your power to put them off-guard. Do you hear me?" She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am. I hear you. Pull them off their guard." I said repeating what she had said in paraphrased form.

"Pull the team together and tell them what I told you. Tell them to change it up as much at possible. Don't let them go back into the same rhythm that we have been in. Make the other team cry. I will be back I'll send someone in to help you guys run the plays in a little bit, but they be a little while considering that they just left with their daughter." She said as a tear slid down her face and she was gathering her stuff up and was walking away.

"Ok. I will do. You don't have anything to worry about." I said consoling her as she was around fifteen feet away from me now.

I walked over to the girls and they had happy expressions on all of their faces.

"We are gonna change some stuff up here." I said getting them ready for a big game.

* * *

PLease read and Reveiw. The review fuel me to write more! Please I will write more if you tell you like or dislike it!


End file.
